Help:Customizing your page
Each person that makes a change to this wiki automatically gets a "User page" created for them. Most of the time, some starter information is automatically added when the page is created. You can see an example of this here. If the starter information does not get added automatically, you can add it yourself by highlighting the line below shown in blue and copy it. :: Next, go to your User page and edit the page by clicking on "Edit this page" at the top of the screen. (If there wasn't anything there before, you will be taken immediately to the edit window.) Paste in what you copied and click on the Save page button. When it's done saving, you will have a starter page that you can alter to suit your needs. You can put as little or as much information about yourself and your interests as you would like. As you can see, the starter information is fairly plain looking. This page will provide some tips on how you can spruce up your page and make it look better. What can go on my page? Wikia provides some as to what you can and what you should not put on your page. In general, anything you write on this wiki can be seen by search engines such as Google and Yahoo. Personal information such as your birthdate and the city you live in are not recommended. Editing the page If you haven't edited many pages yet, you may need some instructions on how to format the text and make adjustments to it, such as adding emphasis or changing the color. Refer to for more information. Add an avatar An avatar is a small picture that you select to represent you on this wiki. Every time you add a comment in a blog, your avatar is shown next to your comment. Every time you visit your User page or User Talk (Discussion) page, your avatar is shown in the upper-left area. To change your avatar, either click on "Preferences" along the top row of your User page, or move the mouse over the avatar and click on "Change". (If you haven't selected an avatar yet, you may see a choice for "Add".) Scroll down the page until you get to the "Avatar" section. Either select a picture from the choices shown, or else click on "Choose". You will then be able to browse to the folder on your computer that contains the picture that you want. Select it and then click on "Open". As shown on the screen, you have to scroll down to click on "Save" before that picture will become active. Add a new picture If you want to add a new picture to the wiki that you want to use on your page, click on "Add image" in the menu on the left side of the screen. It is located right below "Recent blog posts". This will take you to the page where you can upload the picture. After you Choose the file from your computer, it will begin uploading in the background. While it is doing this, you can type a description in the "Summary" as to what the picture is for. If it's a screen capture from an episode, be sure to include the name of that episode. Also, type the following at the end of the description: ::Category:Images This will help organize the file and add it to the Images category. Showing the picture Once you have uploaded the picture, or have found one that's already been uploaded that you'd like to use, you need to add it to your User page. You do that with the File: command. File: commands have four parts: :: ::* PictureName.EXT is the name of the picture with the extension. In this case, it is Wander Happy.png. ::* SIZEpx is the size that you want the picture to be displayed as, with "px" at the end. 80px for this example. ::* POSITION is where on the page you want the picture to show up: right, left or center. ::* ALT TEXT is optional, but helps provide a description of the picture if you move your mouse over it. The picture of Wander was added to this page with this command: :: Sentences and paragraphs will wrap around the picture as needed. To see the pictures that have already been uploaded, refer to the Images category page. Additional resources Additional information about working with images can be found on the Help:Images page. User Infobox If you would like to add an "Infobox" to your page like the one you see on the episode, character and song pages, the "Infobox user" template is available. Refer to its page for instructions on how to copy the Infobox code and how to use it. Userboxes Userboxes are small template boxes that are made specifically just for user pages. They're for fun and should only be put on your User page. They can be added individually or grouped together, as in the example to the left. To add an individual Userbox, just link to its template, like this: : To group the Userboxes together on the right side of your page, put at the beginning, followed by the list you want to use, and end it with . The examples to the above-right use the The Bad Guy and the The Greatest Userboxes, and the command looks like: :: :: :: ::Customizing your page